We're Together Now
W''e're''Together No''w'' Episode One, Season Four, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Thanks to all who has followed Cold for so long, I apologize for my first two really bad seasons xD I plan to make this show better, and hopefully, more heartbreaking and romantic c: Oh and yes, for this season, Shade will be narrating, and then it'll go back to Storm (unless I change my mind again xD) We're Together Now “Shade?” Storm asked, her breath quickening. “Storm,” I confirmed, dipping my head, “I didn’t think I would come back so quickly.” I admitted, looking away. I swished my tail, and I watched as Storm glanced at me, drinking everything in. “You’re back.” She mewed, making it a statement. I nodded, and glanced self-consciously around me. “Where are the others you traveled with?” Storm grimaced and sighed, “They’re dead.” I flinched slightly, and I tried to push the empty feeling away. Since I was gone, I had been better at rejecting the feeling of loss, and the craziness I felt before about death was gone too. “I’m sorry to hear that.” I mewed formally, not used to my mature sister now. Storm nodded wordlessly, shifting from paw to paw. “What brings you here anyways?” She murmured, “We all thought you were dead.” I tried not to flinch again, at the thought of Moon, lying dead. “Well, Shimmershard had spotted me, and I had just calmed down. But she didn’t come after me. I think she recognized me, but Moon appeared out of nowhere, lunging forward, which looked like an attack.” I explained. “Then Shimmershard disposed of her, and she was gone.” Storm sat down, curling her tail over her paws and glanced over at a cream-colored she-cat. “Dawnfur, make sure everybody’s okay and rally them here so we can rebuild the Clans.” The cat nodded wordlessly and turned to talk to a white she-cat and they padded towards ShadowClan’s camp. “They all listen to you.” I noted. Storm nodded, authority in her gaze. “Well, after you left, I had to take over. The rogues were coming after us, and well, I’m the leader of my group.” She confessed. I purred a bit, but I found it awkward talking with my sister. “You’ve grown, Storm.” I whispered softly, feeling a bit of remorse. “You used to be so silly and immature, now you’re just like Leaf, ready to lead.” She ducked her head and nudged me gently, “You’re the same, Shade. You just don’t act like it anymore.” I struggled not to back away into the shadows and I mewed, “Thanks, Storm. I can help with a few things if you want.” “How about returning to your original status as leader?” She offered, but I shook my head. “No, Storm, that’s your job now.” ~ A dark brown tabby-Tigerstripe- padded up to me. “Shade, right?” he clarified before continuing, “Storm asked me to guide you to helping WindClan and ThunderClan rebuild. She has to work with a few kits for a bit so...” “Would it be okay if I join her for a bit?” I asked, wanting to see who the kits were. “I know my way around, and I’ll join you in a bit.” Tigerstripe dipped his head, looking as though I had all the authority in my paws, “Of course.” I struggled to understand why everyone was acting as though I was a ghost, and turned to pad towards the island. Storm was cooing and playing with two kittens, who looks muted and sad. “Storm?” She glanced up and saw me. “Shade!” she exclaimed, “I didn’t expect you here so early, did Tigerstripe not meet you?” “No, no,” I explained, “He did find me, but I wanted to see what you were doing first. Are these...” “No,” Storm mewed hurriedly, “They’re Minnowfur’s.” After a moment of silence, she added, “She’s dead, so my group decided to act as their foster family. They already know me well enough anyways.” One of them, the small black she-cat looked up at Storm, “When will Stonekit be back? He’s been gone for so long.” The other gray tom nodded, “And Minnowfur?” he squeaked, “We haven’t seen them in forever. Some scary toms came and took Minnowfur away, is she coming back?” Storm seemed to flinch and she licked each of the kits on their heads. “Wavekit, Mosskit,” she hesitated, “Neither of them are coming back. They went on a long journey... to the stars.” “Why?” They wailed, “Why aren’t they coming back? Can’t they come down from the stars?” Storm shot a mournful look at me, and I lowered my head slightly. I had no reason to peek in on this terrible moment, so I started to back away. “Wait,” Storm mewed softly, looking at me, “Shade, stay for a moment.” I paused, glancing at my younger sister. Storm comforted both kittens and mewed, “Can you stay with them instead? I’ll send Brownhare to tell Tigerstripe that you’re going to be here, not there.” Her pleading eyes broke my heart. Obviously, Storm was hurting badly, and she needed some peace and quiet that did not include kits or her sister. “Alright.” I nodded, “You go on ahead.” The two kits glanced up at me, and the she-cat mewed softly, “Who are you?” “I’m Shade,” I introduced myself, “Storm’s sister.” Wavekit cuddled up to me, and he mewed, “Storm never said she had a sister.” Mosskit then piped up. “Well she did, but she said her sister was dead.” I grimaced slightly and mewed, “Well, they thought I was dead.” I corrected, “I’m not, or I wouldn’t be here now.” Mosskit sighed and licked her tail, “Do you know what happened to Stonekit and Minnowfur?” I shook my head, “I saw only parts of the battle, but I know that Minnowfur died from a terrible wound during the island raid, and maybe Stonekit got stuck in there too.” Wavekit looked remorseful, but Mosskit shook her head. “Stonekit was with us until some brown and white she-cat said that she needed to borrow Stonekit for awhile and took him away.” Mosskit explained, “Then he never came back.” My blood ran cold and I brushed the snow away from where I was sitting and curled my tail around the two kits. “I don’t think that she-cat was just borrowing Stonekit.” I sighed, “But he’s safe and happy in the stars now.” “In StarClan?” “Yeah.” Wavekit sniffled softly and snuggled in closer as the snow began to fall again. “I miss Reedtail sometimes.” I stiffened slightly, and I realized who these kits were. They’ve lost both of their parents to the same rogue group now... and their brother. I felt sorry for them, but they seemed to hold it together. “I never knew Reedtail, but I’m sure he would have made a great father.” Mosskit purred, “Minnowfur used to tell us stories about him. She made him sound like a hero. She said he died a hero too.” No, he died a stupid death. I didn’t say it aloud, but Mosskit lowered her head as if mourning her father. Wavekit crouched next to her, his eyes screwed shut as he pressed against her. I didn’t say much as I watched them mourn, and I slowly began to groom their pelts. Mosskit scooted closer, and I heard a shuffle of paws behind me. I glanced up, and saw Storm waiting for me to finish. Hastily, I gently pushed away Mosskit and Wavekit, and turned to Storm, who was stroking the two kits like their mother. I felt a wave of affection for my little sister, and I mewed, “Do you want to talk?” She glanced up, her warm blue eyes looking older and more mature. She seemed a bit edgy about my presence, and I didn’t blame her. It wasn’t often you saw your sister die and come back to life. Maybe I’m special. Storm sat beside me, her eyes still watching the two kits, “Why did you fake your death?” She mewed softly, her eyes troubled. I gulped. This was always the one question I didn’t want to answer, “Well, I didn’t actually fake my death; Moon just looked terribly like me. You were clouded by grief, which made it easier for me to just slip away, pretending to be dead. I wasn’t ready to come back and live with the facts of being a coward every time someone dies, so I prepared myself.” “So Shimmershard didn’t kill you?” I shook my head, “No, Moon startled her, and Shimmershard ended up killing her, then she saw me and started to run. I guess I looked insane enough.” Storm didn’t laugh or snort, her expression remaining stern and serious. I was struck again by how mature my sister had become. “But, Shade,” she whispered, “You don’t understand the pain of losing your own sister. I thought you died for StarClan’s sake. You couldn’t just pop in and tell me that you weren’t dead? You had to let me think that I lost you again, and it was my fault that you went running before being killed by Shimmershard.” For a moment, I felt as though I was facing another Clan cat. Storm looked like them now, she sounded like them. I sighed, “I thought I was too weak, Storm. I thought if I came back, the next time somebody dies, I would lose it. I would be no use, plus, you’re a great leader.” Storm shook her head, “Shade, listen to yourself! We lost so many cats to the rogues; I didn’t need to have to add you to my list of friends that died.” I felt my despair wash over me, “Look,” I whispered softly, “I’m sorry for what I did, but I thought it was for the best.” I stood up, and slowly walked away. I let myself wander through the forest, until I nearly crashed into Brownhare. The brown tom unnerved me. He spoke with a slight accent, and I knew he wasn’t from around here. His piercing yellow gaze unnerved me, so I curtly mewed, “Hello.” He eyed me carefully, and mewed, “You’re Storm’s sister.” It wasn’t a question. “Yes, I am.” “I’m Brownhare.” We stood like that for a few moments, staring at each other awkwardly. Then his gaze flickered to something behind me, and he dipped his head, “I’ll leave you to your sister then.” But he wasn’t talking to me. I didn’t turn around; afraid of the rage and pain I would see in Storm’s eyes. “Shade,” she mewed softly, “Look I’m sorry for what I said too.” Then I pivoted on my paw, my voice low, “You said you lost the most when I disappeared. But you’re wrong. I'' lost more than you did, and you just didn’t know. You didn’t lose Comet to your own selfishness when you thought you were the best. You didn’t lose Gorse to some badger when he was trying to save you. You didn’t lose countless cats you card about!” Storm’s eyes widened, then they turned dark, “I cared about Reedtail, Minnowfur, and all those other cats that died. I cared about ''you!” Suddenly I was tired. “But those toms... They were everything to me,” I whispered, “I loved Gorse and I didn’t want him to die when he dove and pushed me out of the way. Comet was like my brother, but I know he loved me a lot. He shouldn’t have died because of a monster on a Thunderpath.” “And I loved you.” ~ I sat alone by the river, knowing Storm wouldn’t want my company now. When we were little, she used to be the one crying and making all the racket, and I would be the one reassuring her, but now it felt like the opposite. I was the one making all the fuss, but I had no sister here to reassure me. “Wow, you’re sooo not like Storm.” A snarky she-cat, just great. “Who are you and what do you want?” I grumbled, not bothering to turn around. “Okay maybe you do sound like Storm, a bit.” “What do you want?” I snarled, turning around to stare at the newcomer who was cockily staring back at me. “I wanted to see how much you’re like Storm, and judging whether or not I should trust you.” She stated, glaring at me with hostility none of the other cats hate. She didn’t look nervous, only angry. Then I remembered her name, “You’re Dawnfur.” She looked surprised, and tried to swallow it down. I raised an eyebrow as she spluttered, “How do you know my name?” “In case you forgot, I was the one who presented the idea of getting a new hunting place to the leaders, so I know the original squad that headed out to find that new place.” I growled, turning back to the river now. “Well,” the cream she-cat drawled, “You made Storm mad and upset, and we- the group that accompanies her now- don’t appreciate it.” I glared at her, “She’s my sister, and we were just trying to... understand each other.” Dawnfur laughed without mirth, “Nevertheless, you hurt her. You better go apologize. Right. Now.” “I thought you hated her.” Dawnfur glared at me, her eyes smoldering, “Times change, Shade, and I thought you were Storm’s dear sister.” Those words hurt, and she knew it. She smirked and stalked away, and I grinded my teeth, pawing at the ground desperately. I stood up, and padded to where Storm was sitting, “I’m sorry.” She didn’t stir, “Storm, I know I shouldn’t have said what I said, and I still care about you. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” My sister glanced at me, “Promise me one thing, Shade.” “Anything.” “Promise me that you’ll never leave me again without a goodbye.” “I promise. You promise me the same thing too.” “I promise too.” ~ The next day, I stretched, ready to talk with my sister once more, “Brownhare, where’s Storm?” His worried look troubled me, “Nobody can find her anywhere. She’s gone.” “What?” “Promise me you’ll never leave me again without a goodbye.” “I promise. You promise me the same thing too.” “I promise too.” My breath was stuck in my chest. Oh Storm, where are you? What happened to our promise...? The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold